


All who were lost will follow

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Injury Recovery, Permanent Injury, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Зимний Солдат не идет искать человека на мосту.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All who were lost will follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444021) by [Spylace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Spylace). 



Самое паршивое, самое-самое паршивое, что болит совсем недолго.  
Его вкатывают внутрь на каталке, и, кажется, одним куском он держится только благодаря затвердевшим сухожилиям. Все в каком-то тумане. Его будто швырнули в длинный туннель с далеким пятнышком света в конце. Врач делает ему массаж сердца, у нее маленькое перепуганное лицо.  
Не больно. Сейчас бы орать, а ему не больно. Есть только эхо боли где-то глубоко в костях. Он высовывает язык и сглатывает рвотный позыв от вкуса на верхней губе.  
Доктора говорят, что он выкарабкается.  
Говорят так, будто это гребаное чудо.

Никто не сидит с мертвецом. Люди не знают, кто он, но Брок видел агентов, шныряющих вокруг в надежде урвать клочок деликатесной, дурнопахнущей информации.  
Черт, если они хотят притащить его обгоревший скелет в суд, флаг им в руки. Романофф показывают на ТВ. Как же он ненавидит ее. Его бесит, как она говорит, бесит, как она ходит и как непринужденно держится после того, как слила все в сеть, хотя в течение многих часов, дней, недель, месяцев, лет по всему миру будут находить трупы, и ее руки в их крови.  
Брок просит выключить телевизор, и медсестры смотрят с жалостью. Дают дополнительные дозы морфина – перекантоваться в надежде, что сердце остановится само по себе. Чаще Брок соглашается. Ему хочется, чтобы у одной из них соскользнул палец, чтобы одна из них стала его ангелом милосердия. Ему ведь много не надо. Просто лишнее нажатие кнопки.  
Когда рядом садится Солдат, Брок чувствует горячую волну благодарности. Дежурная медсестра и бровью не ведет. Она ходит вокруг с плавностью потока, обтекающего камень. Наверное, думает: «Надо же, у Джона Доу посетитель. У Джона Доу есть друг». Брок открывает рот, пытаясь найти слова, как-то восхвалить свои последние секунды. Но Солдат кладет свой пистолет у самых кончиков его пальцев; убийца из Солдата сейчас такой же, как из ретривера – волк.  
– Руководитель мертв, – без обиняков докладывает Солдат. – Жду новых распоряжений.  
Брок хватает воздух ртом. Не так все это должно случиться. Солдату полагается убить его. Брок пытается ухватить пистолет, но рука на перевязи, и пальцы вздулись, как концы подгоревших сосисок. Пистолет с клацаньем падает на пол. Солдат подбирает его и с точностью до миллиметра кладет на прежнее место. И повторяет:  
– Новые распоряжения?  
– В задницу распоряжения! – орет Брок истеричным шепотом. Слова спотыкаются в обожженном горле, цепляются за обваренные зубы. – У тебя прежние есть.  
Солдат глядит на него до странности ясными глазами. Брок понятия не имеет, почему они такие. Не то чтобы льготная лоботомия что-то делала с глазами, но радужки у Солдата небывало синие.  
Брок вдруг чувствует острое желание увидеть небо. Он не хочет подыхать в больнице, в постели, окруженный больными и умирающими. Ему должен был прийти конец, когда на него свалилось чертово здание. Не так. Теперь его смерть в его руках.  
– Какова моя следующая миссия? – твердит Солдат с упорством долбаного двухлетки.  
Брок закусывает губу.  
– Хочешь миссию?  
Солдат кивает.  
– Вытащи меня отсюда.

Отчаяние вгрызается в живот. Солдат добывает кресло–коляску и поднимает Брока с постели, сложив ему руки на коленях.  
Броку не больно. Он едва чувствует прикосновения: ощущения словно от синяка в форме отпечатка пальца или от ноющей мышцы, когда бежишь слишком быстро и долго. В руках не осталось ни грамма чувствительности, хотя Брок видит, что они на месте. И пахнут как воскресное барбекю. Брок в ужасе.  
Плед прикрывает колени – колено. Левую ногу доктора отняли, пока он не смотрел. На стойке капельницы висит пакет с физиологическим раствором. От хрустящего утреннего воздуха болят легкие. Люди смотрят со всех сторон, и, когда Брок начинает дышать слишком часто, Солдат берет его за подбородок и запрокидывает ему голову, чтобы он мог увидеть небо.  
Оно прекрасно.  
Солдат достает машину, устраивает его на заднем сиденье. Брок шипит, когда его пристегивают. Ремень чересчур давит на грудь, ему кажется, будто он задыхается. Солдат ослабляет ремень, его пальцы скользят по точкам пульса на шее, запястье и виске. Брок не знает, что именно Солдат ищет, но результат его, видимо, удовлетворяет: он закрывает дверь, заводит мотор и на волос опускает стекла окон.  
Пытаясь бодрствовать, Брок взглядом сверлит в затылке Солдата дыру. Ему снятся сны – о событиях, которые случились давным-давно. Проснувшись, он почти не испытывает желания впечатать кулак Солдату в лицо.  
Выбранное Солдатом здание находится прямо в центре зоны эвакуации, подушки еще теплые после бывших жильцов. В крыше застряла железная балка, она торчит в сторону соседнего двора и покачивается. Солдат заверяет, что тревоги безосновательны. Балка прошла не дальше спальни.  
– Стоп, – выдавливает Брок. – Всем плевать, да?  
Солдат молча несет его внутрь. Там уютно. Лицо тянет – Солдат укладывает Брока в столовой, где стол и стулья сдвинуты к стене. Приносит стакан воды, помогает пить, когда Брок не может сам, устанавливает капельницу с морфином, осматривает ожоги.  
Несмотря на недавнюю дремоту, Брока клонит в сон. Солдат натягивает на него чистые простыни, подсовывает полотенца под голову.  
– Отдыхай, – говорит Солдат без выражения, как приказал бы убить или умереть.  
Брок закрывает глаза.

В следующее пробуждение оказывается, что уже утро. Поют птицы, по телевизору бормочет диктор программы новостей, розовый солнечный свет перебивает искусственный синий. В Верховном Суде продолжается показуха. Мария Хилл берет слово, и Брок видит, что врать она еще не бросила. Придурки из Конгресса по-прежнему верят, когда она выставляет себя канцелярской крысой, супер-пупер секретарем, а не человеком с реальной властью. Решив, что слишком ненавидит и ее тоже, Брок рявкает:  
– Выключи это дерьмо.  
Солдат тут же повинуется. Броку стало бы жалко ублюдка, если бы он не расходовал всю жалость на себя. Он ворчит, пока Солдат тихо ходит рядом, как лиса вокруг рычащего медведя.  
– Какого черта ты пялишься? – выплевывает он в конце концов и вдруг понимает, что ненавидит Солдата всем своим существом.  
Ненавидит, когда Солдат смотрит так, будто Брок хранит ответы на каждый проклятый вопрос, который может появиться в его дырявом, как решето, мозгу. По собственной инициативе решив принести воды, Солдат двигается, подволакивая ноги. Есть что-то грациозное в том, как он размешивает в воде растертые таблетки, беззвучно, не задевая края стакана ложкой.  
Брок не хочет. Он выбивает стакан из руки Солдата и видит, как живые пальцы сгибаются. Целую секунду он даже думает, что Солдат может его ударить.  
Стакан врезается в ковер и катится к его ногам. Брок гасит безумную улыбку. Стакан прохладный. На мякоти большого пальца ощущение обрывается, но Брок все равно чувствует. Он водит пальцем по гладкой поверхности, мышцы на щеке дрожат гитарным аккордом. Солдат подбирает стакан и отходит.  
– Отдай, – цедит Брок сквозь зубы.  
Солдат качает головой.  
– Давай сюда, черт тебя подери!  
Не обращая внимания на крики, Солдат шаркает прочь и возвращается с полным стаканом. Вода холодком скользит по открытым ранам во рту, льется по горлу, ослабляя сдавливающий ошейник, пока Брок не начинает видеть каждое завихрение и каждую дугу, выжженные на коже. Солдат тянется вытереть ему подбородок, и Брок отшатывается.  
– Не трогай меня! – рычит он, заваливаясь на бок.  
Матрас упруго толкает под локоть, и Солдат тянется, не думая, в защитном жесте подвернув пальцы.  
Солнечный свет струится под углом, как янтарный алкоголь, согревая обрубок ноги. Солдат смотрит, пока Брок вопит.

В следующее пробуждение он понимает, что ему надо помочиться. Очень надо.  
Катетера нет – отлично. Катетер – это совсем не сексуально. Но в то же время его отсутствие означает, что Брок не может поссать лежа и ждать, пока медсестры уберут. Ему придется вставать на ноги… на ногу… и идти, прыгать, ковылять или глотать гордость и звать на помощь.  
Только через его труп.  
Чувствует Брок немного. Все тело онемевшее, как затекшая нога. Боли нет. Только саднит кожа на спине и зудит между ягодиц, просто намек на ощущение, на то, что существует нечто большее, подталкивающее свернуться на полу и всхлипывать.  
Ворча, Брок выпутывает руку из одеяла, смотрит, как шевелятся пальцы. Потом цепляется за край матраса – промахивается, потому что ущерб больше, чем ему казалось – и скатывается на пол. Стена бесполезная: слишком скользкая и гладкая.  
Костяшки задевают кремовые узоры, и Брок бьет по стене ладонями, они, распухшие, пружинят. Солдат находит его, злобно пялящегося в пестрые обои, и садится рядом, чтобы перевернуть.  
– Мне надо в сортир, – выдавливает Брок сквозь унижение.  
Солдат кивает.  
Агент ведет его в уборную, поддерживая твердой рукой. Приказав Солдату смотреть в стену, Брок возится с молнией, лицо горит – или горело бы, если бы на нем осталась здоровая кожа – когда он видит свой член, вялый и обвисший. Слава богу за малые милости, член нетронут, но смотреть на почерневшие пальцы, касающиеся его, Броку не под силу. Он вздрагивает, когда чувствует бугор, и края вросших ногтей, и мертвую кожу, а потом понимает, что со счетом у него что-то не то. На левой руке слишком мало пальцев.  
С хриплым криком Брок отпускает член, моча брызгает на ноги, обжигает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Несколько капель попадает на ботинок Солдата, тот косится сквозь спутанную завесу волос, словно Брок – машина, отказывающаяся работать.  
Брок громко ругается, встряхивает рукой, словно недостающие пальцы должны от этого появиться, но в результате только зарабатывает головокружение. Он врезается в раковину и тогда-то впервые видит свое отражение.  
Требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что в отражении он, а не кто-то другой. Солдат раздевает его и обмывает ноги. Брок оборачивается оттолкнуть его, и штука в зеркале повторяет его движение. Когда он поднимает руку, отражение поднимает свою.  
«Иисусе».  
Пальцы лезут в рот, не дают дышать – так что он не может кричать. Отражение выглядит так, словно он надел маску на Хэллоуин, лицо Красного Черепа из ремейка фильмов про Капитана Америку времен восьмидесятых. У него такая была когда-то. Он пугал ею детей, пока они не разобрались, что к чему.  
– Агент Рамлоу, – рявкает Солдат так по-человечески, что он почти мог бы убедить себя, что перед ним человек.  
Брок бьет зеркало снова, снова и снова, разбивает серебряную поверхность на тысячи кусков. Вокруг груди обвивается рука, Брок орет и брыкается, пытается вонзить зубы в колючий подбородок Солдата. Солдат бормочет чепуху на китайском. Вроде бы это китайский. Джуниор говорил по-китайски. Брок и не подозревал, что умудрился чего-то нахвататься.  
Зеркало осыпается с рук, как сахарный песок. Брок вымазывает кровью диван, подушки и накинутый на руку плед. Сердце сжимается, и это более знакомое чувство. Он фокусируется на боли в ноге, поле зрение сужается в туннель. В легких слишком много кислорода, и они судорожно сокращаются, пытаясь его вытолкнуть.  
Солдат втискивает таблетку ему в рот, втирает меловую горечь в язык.  
– Что это? – хрипит Брок, и Солдат честно отвечает:  
– Успокоительное.  
Он слизывает с пальцев Солдата все до крошки, потом откидывается назад, голова падает набок, плечи бессильно горбятся.  
На Брока впервые обрушивается понимание, что жизнь окончена. «Гидры» больше нет. От этого не уйти – никак. Купер не наклеит на это пластырь, оно не пройдет само к следующей миссии. Следующей миссии не будет, не для него. В последний раз, когда он проверял, он не был чертовой ящерицей, Халком или мутантом человеком-пауком. Нога не отрастет, и пальцы тоже. Он сможет управляться оставшимися пальцами, но с толпой уже не смешается. Он не сможет лазить по скалам и спать в грязи под одеялом из звезд. Он видел обожженных парней. Они никогда не восстанавливались полностью. Брок сглатывает. Той жизни, которую он знал, больше нет.  
Солдат осторожен, почти нежен, будто сам видел в жизни хоть каплю нежности. Брок зарывается в подушки, закрывает глаза и тут же открывает: на изнанке век выжженный образ Красного Черепа.  
Эта ирония не уходит от его понимания.  
– Ты знал его? – вслух говорит Брок.  
Солдат склоняет голову, показывая, что слушает.  
– А, забей… Знаешь что, пошел вон. Проваливай.  
Солдат игнорирует его, ни капли не удивленный такой, мягко говоря, неблагодарностью.  
– Мне не нужна гребаная благотворительность… Оставь меня в покое!  
– Нет, – повторяет Солдат и укрывает ему ноги пледом. – Ты моя миссия.  
– Стив Роджерс был твоей миссией, – шипит Брок. – Ты оставил его в живых.  
– Да.  
Как же он устал.  
– Выметайся. Ты мне не нужен. Мне никто не нужен.  
Солдат не уходит.  
Брок не просит второй раз.

Надо разработать план.  
Солдат приводит в порядок ванную, но Брок все равно продолжает видеть свое лицо. Напоминания повсюду: отражение глумится с поверхности стекла, мрамора, полированного дерева. Когда шок немного проходит, становится ясно, что все не так уж плохо. Конкурс красоты ему выиграть не грозит, но на щеках осталось немного плоти. И часть мышц на челюсти.  
Кого он пытается обмануть? Он в полной жопе.  
Руки слабые. Ноги слабые. В сидячем положении он может продержаться секунды две, а потом Солдату приходится его ловить. Брок смотрит на себя с отвращением. Похоже, на выздоровление потребуются годы, если не больше.  
Под ранами и струпьями растет новая кожа, но она нечувствительна. Она розовая и блестящая, словно доктора заштукатурили дыры и оставили заживать. Это не отменяет того факта, что он слаб и беспомощен в мире, где нет места ни тем, ни другим. И полагаться на милость Солдата так же безопасно, как подпускать бывшую к своему члену.  
Солдат, не подозревающий о его метаниях, кормит его по часам. Брок понятия не имеет, какой Солдату с этого прок. Солдат отвечает только перед одним человеком. Прошедшее время. Отвечал. Кажется, Солдат всегда отлично об этом помнил, даже когда забывал все остальное.  
Солдат прилаживает капельницу, обтирает руку спиртом. Спирт жжется, и Брок сгибает палец, один из трех, оставшихся на левой руке. Несмотря ни на что, во рту разливается облегчение. Он устал. Он хочет спать. А еще – смеяться и пива, но приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. Запасные детали и сломанная машина.  
Игла скользит в запястье. Брок не доктор, но даже ему ясно, что рука выглядит плохо. Когда убрали повязку, от нее пахло так, будто кто–то ткнул паяльником в живую свинью. Кожа слоится полосками цвета бекона.  
Брок отводит глаза.  
Он никогда не думал, как тяжело будет дожидаться, пока тело ослабеет, а плоть не начнет гнить изнутри. Солдат протягивает ему протеиновый коктейль, и он отворачивается, хмуро поджимая губы.  
– Ты должен есть, – приказывает Солдат хриплым голосом.  
Слова выходят тусклым гулом – Брок их едва разбирает. Он щелкает зубами. Ну и что Солдат с ним сделает? Что может сделать Солдат, чтобы все стало еще хуже?  
– Откуда мне знать, что еда не отравлена?  
– Она не отравлена.  
– Докажи.  
Солдат делает глоток, и его глаза вылезают из орбит. «Вот дерьмо», – думает Брок. Может, ублюдок и правда подложил отраву. Вот и расплата.  
– Что с тобой такое? – спрашивает он, когда тишина затягивается.  
Солдат перекатывает выпитое во рту, потом у него начинает течь по подбородку. Заметив взгляд, он утирается.  
– У нее неправильный вкус.  
– Это корица, – с пренебрежением говорит Брок. – И сейчас ты это понимаешь.  
На самом деле ему нравится корица, но как вкус она довольно поганая. Солдат, как трехлетка, сует палец в рот и водит по деснам, пытаясь разобрать, понравилось ему или нет. Брок понимает, что Солдат не знает, что такое вкус. Для него это совершенно новое ощущение.  
– Корица это еда?  
– Корица это приправа, – плоско отвечает Брок.  
– Тебе нравится корица?  
Гримаса тянет мышцы на щеках.  
– Просто давай сюда, чтоб тебя.  
Брок гадает, чем питается Солдат.  
Обычно его держали на строгой диете из протеиновых батончиков и жидких добавок – эта дрянь полностью усваивалась. Да и не то чтобы у Солдата был подходящий срок хранения, чтобы что-то переваривать. Он пьет воду – во всяком случае, он не совсем отсталый – но Брок не уверен, распространяется ли это на поглощение той еды, что не похожа на клей.  
Большая часть Вашингтона все еще в хаосе. Кэп и его суперприятели свели ущерб к минимуму, но все же с неба успело свалиться достаточно железа, а газеты пестрят заголовками о каком-то малолетнем придурке, подорвавшемся на гранате.  
К тому же слушание комитета по надзору продолжается. Романофф на первой странице «Таймс». Фьюри мертв. Все с седьмым уровнем допуска и выше под арестом. Кто ниже – завербованы агентствами, заинтересованными в том дерьме, которое собирал «ЩИТ» на другие агентства. Роджерсу не по нраву, когда ему в рот пытаются вложить чужие слова. Видя, как он заканчивает в пух и прах разносить какого-то генерала, Брок думает, что парень ему почти нравится.  
– Я знал его, – блеет Солдат, глядя на застывший кадр, изображающий Стива Роджерса, приведенного к присяге.  
Солдат смотрит на Брока в поисках подтверждения, и тот дает ему пинка. Это не то, что Брок хотел бы обсуждать.  
– Надо было думать об этом прежде, чем приходить ко мне, – жестоко говорит он и переключает канал.  
Кто-то пытается продать ему настенную рыбу. Брок смотрит, пока глаза не начинает жечь.  
Брок спит. Все, что он делает, это спит. Но постепенно, по мере того, как возвращается мобильность, периоды бодрствования становятся дольше. Он поднимает голову, когда Солдат возвращается из очередной вылазки за припасами. Солдат весь трясется, как перепуганный щенок. Левая рука, похоже, полностью пришла в негодность, она торчит под странным углом. Спать с такой, должно быть, то еще удовольствие. Солдат вынимает нож из ножен на лодыжке и кладет его рядом с пистолетом, лежащим между ними.  
– Медикаменты, – докладывает Солдат, вытряхивая все на пол. – Для ожогов.  
Солдат приносит завтрак: белковый порошок и что-то пюреобразное.  
– Не мог пиццы притащить, – раздраженно рявкает Брок.  
Он приказывает Солдату пробовать еду, потому что черт знает, что творится в этих жареных мозгах – это входит в привычку. Солдат называет его своей миссией, и миссия Брока – превратить жизнь Солдата в ад. А еще его уже тошнит от корицы.  
– Ты предпочитаешь другую еду?  
– Кому это, черт подери, важно?  
– Тебе.  
Брок не обращает внимания. Потом изучает поднос с лекарствами.  
– Имей в виду, если ты попадешься, я тебя вытаскивать не буду.  
– Я не попадусь, – уверяет Солдат, предъявляя толстую пачку банкнот.  
Брок прищуривается.  
– Ты где это взял?  
Солдат выпаливает вереницу цифр. Координаты. Брок таких не знает.  
– Конспиративная квартира? – медленно спрашивает он.  
Солдат качает головой.  
Какой-то схрон. Сейф или, может быть, счет. Не все счета числились в базе данных «ЩИТа».  
Брок пробует еще раз.  
– Ты знаешь, где конспиративные квартиры?  
– Да.  
Челюсть ноет от гнева.  
– Так какого хрена мы до сих пор торчим в этой дыре?  
– Ты ранен, – прямо говорит Солдат. – Ты помеха.  
Брок задерживает дыхание и считает до десяти. Солдат прав, но это не останавливает Брока от желания выбить ему зубы.  
– Отвези меня туда.  
У Солдата недовольный вид.  
Хреново.  
– Какая еда тебе нравится?  
Брок издает кашляющий смешок.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Я не знаю, что ты любишь.  
Брок щерится. Пытается. Он не уверен, что у него осталось достаточно лица.  
– А ты думал, мы будем держаться за руки и заплетать друг другу косички?  
Солдат окидывает недоуменным взглядом его лысую голову.  
– Забей, – раздраженно говорит Брок и осушает стакан. – Выдвигаемся. 

Несмотря на все протесты, Солдат укутывает его, как ребенка. На дворе долбаный июнь, утренняя свежесть сменяется летней жарой. Но Солдат натягивает ему на ногу и культю теплые носки. Это лишь отсрочит неизбежное. Как только они доберутся до убежища, Солдат сможет разочаровывать кого-нибудь другого.  
Убежище находится в перманентно закрытом строительном магазине, вольно разукрашенном неоновым граффити. Солдат помогает Броку пересесть в кресло и катит к двери с пятизначным паролем. Брок закатывает глаза, глядя, как Солдат набирает пять нулей. Неудивительно, что долгожитель в патриотичном трико раскрыл «Гидру».  
Дверь открывается, и они входят. Внутри горит свет, в пыли чьи–то следы. Не то кто–то был тут недавно, не то до сих пор здесь. Рамлоу бешено чихает, сотрясаясь всем телом.  
Солдат прыгает перед ним и прицеливается.  
– Кто вы?  
Это Аллен. Ну разумеется, эта шваль, этот сукин сын с крысиной физиономией выжил. Все погибли на хеликарриерах или попали под арест, а Аллен уцелел.  
– Опусти оружие, – рявкает Брок, подозревая, что Аллен повинуется только из-за Солдата.  
Солдат окидывает Аллена взглядом, и тот нервно сглатывает. Аллен в «Гидре» относительно недавно. Его не было там в девяностых, когда Пирс дал добро на использование Солдата на территории Штатов. Ему известны лишь слухи да образ, от которого Киркленду снятся – снились – кошмары.  
Похоже, Брок застрял с Солдатом надолго.  
– Агент Рамлоу, – с благоговением выпаливает Аллен. – Вы живы.  
– Ага, – усмехается он. – Спасибо, что навещал, кстати. Цветы были очень милые.  
Аллен вспыхивает.  
– Я не… – Аллен облизывает губы и умолкает, поглядывая на Солдата. – Вы нашли Солдата?  
– Солдат нашел меня, – холодно поправляет Брок, – чего я никак не могу сказать о тебе.  
Солдат выглядит довольным похвалой, пусть и непрямой.  
– Докладывай, – продолжает Брок, пресекая чушь, которую Аллен пытается выдать в качестве оправдания. – Ты связывался с кем-нибудь?  
– Нет, – скулит Аллен. – Господи, там такое творилось. Нас окружили. Все, кто не был в «Гидре», практически сдали нас федералам на блюдечке.  
– Как ты выбрался?  
– Я был в гараже.  
Что означало, что Аллен запланировал побег еще до того, как пришел Кэп и все похерил.  
– …прятался, пока не успокоилось, – пожимает плечами Аллен. – Я слышал об этом месте от агента Руссо. Она… э-э-э… не выкарабкалась.  
Солдат откидывает голову.  
– Ты лжешь.  
Брок поднимает глаза и видит, что Аллен трясется.  
– Нет, нет! Клянусь… Я не… о черт… Ромулус-Эгариа-Децима!  
Коды отмены, разработанные на тот случай, если Солдат выйдет из-под контроля. Одно дело – потерять его в Европе, и совсем другое – в стране, где люди выросли на диете из Капитана Америки и его Воющих Коммандос.  
Брок ныряет на пол. Падение ошеломляет – быть может, он даже ломает запястье. Но Солдат приходит в движение. Пули дробно пронизывают воздух. Не то Аллен солгал насчет выживших, не то успел набрать новую команду.  
– Нет, стойте! Не стреляйте в него!  
Брок сжимает зубы, когда Аллену и еще двоим, с которыми он захватил это место, приходит конец. Он послушно накрывает голову и ждет. Скоро Солдат возвращается – потрепанный, с кровью на зубах. Рука издает громкое клацанье, ударяясь о пол. Солдат даже не пытается пристроить ее обратно – она полностью вывихнута. Если в ближайшем будущем они ее не починят, придется отрезать. Тщетно пытаясь унять дрожь, Брок отталкивает руку Солдата.  
– Зашибись, оружие, – выплевывает он, когда Солдат поднимает кресло и усаживает туда Брока.  
Кровь пятнает повязки, Брок терпеть не может этот яркий цвет.  
– Какого черта ты не уворачивался? Привык, что Роллинз тебя прикрывает?  
– Роллинз? – повторяет Солдат.  
– Разумеется, ты не помнишь. Такой же надежный, как та кабельная компания. Они восемь гребаных месяцев восстанавливали мою подписку, ведь Эльбасан… И зачем я тебе рассказываю? Все равно не запомнишь, чтоб тебя…  
– Это неважно.  
– Для меня важно, сукин ты…  
Брок сует руку под мышку Солдата, чтобы вправить вывих, и застывает, почувствовав мешанину костей.  
– У тебя ребра сломаны, – без выражения говорит он. – Сделай что-нибудь.  
Солдат признается:  
– Я не помню как.  
– Так вспомни! – орет Брок. – Хоть раз в жизни вспомни хоть что-то!  
Солдат обещает попробовать, и он с отвращением отворачивается.  
Они находят обычный «набор беглеца»: удостоверения, паспорта, оружие, воду, одноразовые телефоны, столовое вино и арахисовое масло. Еще ноутбук, подключенный к базам «ЩИТа», хотя и разряженный. За прошедшие недели большая часть деликатной информации удалена из соображений национальной безопасности, но сведения об агентах «Гидры» еще на месте. Его самого считают мертвым. Роллинз мертв. Киркленд в розыске. Купер мертв, его семья в программе защиты свидетелей. Брок вспоминает другие имена, о которых не находит в себе силы прочитать. Вместо этого он спрашивает у Солдата:  
– Где другие убежища?  
Следующая квартира пуста.  
«ЩИТ» или на какую там аббревиатуру он теперь откликается – Брок знает о Филе Коулсоне и его разношерстной банде неудачников – вынесли все подчистую. Но он видит очертания лаборатории в одной из комнат, неработающие блоки памяти, мониторы, решетки и цепи.  
– Никого, – без нужды говорит Солдат, вкатывая Брока внутрь и ожидая дальнейших приказов.  
Брок вздыхает. По крайней мере, на этот раз никто в них не стреляет.  
– Здесь должно быть что-нибудь полезное.  
Солдат хмурится, соскребая кровавое пятно с подбородка.  
– Эта миссия бессмысленна.  
Брок пихает его локтем. Солдат выглядит удивленным.  
– Это я решаю, – рычит Брок. – Это моя миссия, понял? Моя миссия, моя команда, мои друзья. Если для тебя это бессмысленно, твои проблемы.  
– Я твоя команда, – отвечает Солдат.  
Брок в неверии откидывается назад.  
– Ты издеваешься? Ты? Да ты едва человек. Без трех минут терминатор. Мы не команда, – Брок подчеркивает голосом: – И никогда командой не были.  
Солдат размышляет. Брок с презрением отворачивается.  
– Шагай.  
Через тридцать-сорок минут дремы и тишины Брок видит Солдата в пыльном кресле – тот пялится в потолок мутными глазами.  
– Ты чем занимаешься? – спрашивает Брок, руки болят от коляски. – Я не приказывал тебе сидеть и ничего не делать.  
– Я думал…  
– Я плачу тебе не за то, чтобы ты думал!  
– Ты мне вообще не платишь, – мрачно говорит Солдат.  
Брок моргает: это что–то новенькое.  
Но Солдат снова впадает в ступор. Вокруг его глаз бледные круги.  
Если бы «Гидра» преуспела, Солдат был бы в похожей комнате, лампы освещали бы его лицо. Сначала техники возились бы с его рукой. Спрашивали о ее функционировании и чувствительности. И Брок твердо знал бы: что-то не так. Солдат всегда начинал бушевать в кресле. Орал, если Брок снисходил до того, чтобы остаться и слушать. Только Пирс считал себя неуязвимым. Был уверен, что Солдат никогда не повернется против него, доверял своим аппаратам и людям, предоставляя им и дальше хранить идеального солдата.  
Пистолет лежит на полу, как и ножи и граната. Солдат сидит с приоткрытым ртом, и Брок понимает, что он ждет капу. Зрелище это тревожит на таком количестве уровней, что Брок почти отворачивается, как делал обычно. Пятнадцать лет службы в «Гидре», а он боится. Ожоги так и не начинают болеть. Синяки тускло ноют. Боль больше не может его отвлечь.  
– Встать, – говорит Брок.  
Солдат не реагирует.  
– Я сказал, встать, солдат!  
Солдат поднимается, покачиваясь, как пьяный.  
Вот к чему все ведет. Пятнадцать лет службы – и ничего, кроме обманутой смерти, в награду. Кожу покалывает, но это не настоящая боль.  
– Идем.  
Поздно.  
Так или иначе, возвращаться в дом, где сквозь потолок может в любой момент рухнуть балка, не самая хорошая идея. Они снимают комнату в однозвездочном мотеле. Хозяин и глазом не моргает, когда они платят наличкой и просят не беспокоить их до полудня. Только хрипит что-то в ответ и отмахивается, чавкая грибным супом.  
Трюк, которому научил Брока их старый врач – не паниковать. Не давай паниковать пациентам и бога ради, не позволяй им понять, что ты тоже боишься. Страх заразителен. Боль нет.  
– Какая тебе с этого польза? – спрашивает Брок, помогая Солдату замотать ребра.  
– Ты моя миссия, – отвечает Солдат, и Брок закатывает глаза.  
– Как скажешь. Что-нибудь еще повреждено?  
Солдат мотает головой.  
– Тогда спокойной ночи, – и Брок закрывает глаза.  
Через какую-то секунду Солдат уже трясет его, будто в испуге, что он вправду уснул.  
– Что? – подскакивает Брок, и Солдат сует ему стакан воды и таблетки.  
– Выпей, – говорит Солдат и роется в сумке, извлекая капельницу и пакет с раствором.  
В кои-то веки Брок делает, как сказано. Никакого лицемерного трепа – и это только сильнее накручивает Солдата. Бедный ублюдок воображает, будто что-то не так. Останавливается через каждые два шага, как игрушечный солдатик, требующий завода, удивляясь, почему на него не кричат и не бьют. Не самые солнечные моменты в их отношениях.  
– Стейк, – бурчит Брок, потому что он сволочь. – И пусть он мычит на тарелке.  
У Солдата озадаченный вид.  
Брок пинает его чисто для порядка.  
– Ты сам спросил.  
Солдат очищает ожоги, проверяет, не слишком ли ему повредила дневная стычка, и неловко хлопает его по плечу.  
– Человек на мосту.  
Если Брок закатит глаза еще сильнее, они так и останутся – как мама в детстве пугала.  
– Человек на мосту. Ты его знал. Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, вы без друг друга никуда. Роллинз должен мне пятьдесят баксов, а я их забрать не могу, – сообщает он Солдату, чувствуя себя уязвленным.  
– Я знал его, – мрачно говорит Солдат. – Я не знаю его.  
– Ты сам хоть понял, что сказал?  
Солдат бросает на него тяжелый взгляд.  
– Прости, – идет на попятную Брок. – Это… это не твоя вина.  
Солдат таращится на него, будто слышит такое в первый раз. На Брока обрушивается неловкое понимание, что так оно, возможно, и есть.  
Он откашливается.  
– Ложись спать. Утром проверим другие места.  
Он занимает кровать, Солдат устраивается на полу.  
Солдат говорит:  
– Спокойной ночи.

Это наказание за все грехи. Точно.  
Утром Брок не может подняться. Все тело как один гигантский синяк. Он выпивает свою дневную дозу питательных веществ и витаминов и почти не протестует, когда Солдат вывозит его на острый солнечный свет, из-за которого Брок щурится, будто ребенок в ясное воскресное утро.  
Солдат осматривает его, излучая недовольство. Можно подумать, Брок сам это с собой сделал. Потом Солдат пытается раздеть его прямо посреди парковки, и Брок шлепает его по ушам  
– Прекрати. Немедленно.  
Солдат еще хуже той шавки, которую Купер подобрал как-то в Багдаде. Сгорая от унижения, Брок пытается прикрыться и не разговаривает с Солдатом весь остаток поездки. Того это не слишком пугает: Солдат шесть раз проверяет его температуру и вливает в него горячий суп из автокухни.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – тянет Брок, когда лекарства начинают действовать. Лекарства – это круто. – Заноза в заднице. Зачем ты вернулся?  
Солдат натягивает лыжную шапку на уши.  
– Надо было уйти с Роджерсом.  
Секундная невесомость, когда они поворачивают за угол.  
– …сволочь.  
– Мы на месте.  
И там копы, впереди и в центре. Расследование в самом разгаре. Полицейские в защитных костюмах снуют туда и обратно, вынося бесконечные коробки с документацией и оружием. «Дерьмо», – думает Брок, разглядев палки для эскрима, высовывающиеся из одной из коробок. Они бы ему пригодились.  
Все здание огорожено. Встревоженные владельцы магазинов заламывают руки, полиция парирует их вопросы и перенаправляет транспорт по другой дороге. Возможно, в толпе есть пара знакомых лиц, но они в мгновение ока исчезают, как мираж. Брок даже не уверен, что в самом деле их видел.  
Ему трудно держать глаза открытыми, он зевает, ресницы мокнут от слез. Продолжая смотреть, Брок чувствует, что клюет носом. Один раз Солдат расталкивает его, чтобы напоить. Еще один – впихнуть хотдог с явным избытком приправ. Броку не хватает его команды.  
– Отдыхай.  
Солдат устраивает его сзади, обложив таким количеством одеял и полотенец, что впору снимать «Парень из пузыря-2: Покорение Вашингтона». Черт. Как же он устал.  
Брок цепляет Солдата за рубашку.  
– Ты должен…  
– …подтверждаю.

Какого черта он сказал?  
Брок просыпается, и над ним склоняется незнакомец. Брок орет, как делают все нормальные люди, когда ни с того ни с сего видят над собой незнакомцев. Но Солдат – не нормальный человек, о чем Брок забывает в краткие секунды между сном и явью. И Солдат прижимает незнакомца к полу, держа лезвие у его шеи. Брок прекращает орать, потому что, честное слово, видал он вещи и похуже.  
Оказывается, что незнакомец – теперь всхлипывающий и с потемневшими сзади штанами – не то доктор, не то кто-то, достаточно шарящий в медицине, чтобы изобразить доктора. Доктор продолжает бросать на Солдата панические взгляды, от которых тот в свою очередь ощетинивается еще больше, и теперь у Брока болит голова. Он слушает, как доктор бормочет о необходимости обратиться в больницу. Ожоги третьей степени требуют заботы специалистов. Ничего такого, чего Брок не слышал бы раньше. В итоге доктор сдается и безропотно выписывает рецепты на антибиотики широкого спектра и обезболивающие. Просит пить больше воды, избегать чрезмерной жары и холода и, бога ради, не позволять этому маньяку его, доктора, убить.  
Брок фыркает.  
Солдат сообщает, что он проспал два дня. Это гораздо дольше обычного, но Брок не удивлен. Даже сейчас сонливость потягивает за веки. Брок говорит Солдату, что от того начинает вонять, и стонет, когда приходится съедать двойную порцию в счет пропущенных приемов пищи.  
– Ты кем себя возомнил? Моей мамочкой?  
– Пей, – твердо говорит Солдат.  
Брок голый под слоями одеял и впервые видит себя целиком: поблескивающую грудь, ошпаренные руки, выемки в животе и испещренные полосами ноги.  
– Господи Иисусе…  
Кое-где кожа отходит бело-желтым. Ребра исчерчены струпьями. Полосы темно-красного цвета в местах, где он жарился заживо. При виде проплешин на лодыжках и отсутствующей ступни Брок теряет аппетит. Локоть в темных отметинах, на одной руке только три пальца. На лицо Брок смотреть не хочет. Он медленно ложится обратно.  
– Агент Рамлоу?  
У Солдата несомненно талант возбуждать гнев и раздражение по малейшему поводу.  
– Да бога ради… просто Рамлоу. Агентом меня в обозримом будущем никто не сделает.  
Солдат кивает.  
– Никого из твоей команды в границах периметра нашей последней позиции не обнаружено. Убежище скомпрометировано. Я не одобряю дальнейшие попытки восстановить контакт.  
Брок пытается заехать ему в глаз.  
– Не твое дело.  
– Твое здоровье важно, – напоминает Солдат. –Ты моя миссия.  
– Но почему? – требует он, сбитый с толку очевидной заботой. – Какая тебе разница? Я не Стив Роджерс.  
Солдат окидывает его взглядом, который подразумевает, что Брок слишком туп, чтобы жить.  
Он рычит.  
– Я знаю.  
– Тогда зачем? Какое тебе дело, здоров я или нет?  
– Ты моя миссия.  
Он выбрасывает кулак куда–то в сторону Солдата. Разумеется, мажет.  
– Это не ответ!  
Понимая, что Солдат готовится завести по новому кругу эту чушь про миссию, Брок перебивает:  
– Объясни. Полистай гребаный словарь, если надо. Почему так важно, чтобы я не умер?  
– Ты не умрешь! – с горячностью говорит Солдат, и в его тоне звучит что-то, чего Брок раньше не слышал.  
Задевает какие–то слишком близкие струны, от этого сжимается в животе и приходится первым отвести взгляд. Дело в том, что Брок не уверен, что слова предназначены ему.  
Солдат успокаивается.  
– Ты важен.  
Солдат – величайшее оружие. Он говорит на шести языках сходу и еще на нескольких после парочки разрядов в мозг. Он может высчитать скорость ветра, расстояние и угол захода. Он безупречно вливается в толпу после некоторых усовершенствований и даже способен функционировать, как нормальный человек, при условии, что проводит достаточно времени вне криокамеры.  
И все-таки.  
Брок отводит глаза.  
– Расскажи, что случилось в убежище.  
Солдат расслабляется.  
– Полиция и федеральные агенты конфисковали содержимое убежища. Мною была замечена агент Хилл, а также агент Картер и агент Вей.  
Брок кивает.  
– Продолжай.  
– Они идентифицировали законсервированные ячейки и местонахождение схронов в границах близлежащих районов. Неизвестно, располагают ли они дальнейшей информацией.  
Черт… Брок вздыхает. Он не надеялся, что сможет вернуться в «Гидру», но грустно знать, что пятнадцать лет работы пошли псу под хвост.  
– Ты что-нибудь нашел?  
Солдат ставит пакет ему на колени. Брок вскидывает бровь, когда пластик сминается, и он видит палки для эскрима, все еще в пакете для улик.  
– Какого…  
Солдат немедленно отвечает.  
– Ты пользовался ими в рукопашной. Говорил, что это помогает ослабить противника.  
Говорил, правда? Брок в изумлении смотрит на Солдата. Солдат встречает его взгляд.  
– Я запомнил.  
– Ну да.  
Брок чувствует себя ужасно. Не сразу, но чувство определяется как вина. Он чувствует себя виноватым. Отлично. Горло подергивается, когда он спрашивает:  
– Ты принес их для меня?  
– Да.  
Брок не спрашивает почему. Он не будет оскорблять Солдата. Его… Его потенциал ужасает. Обнуления жестоки, их проводят таким образом, что у Солдата не остается воспоминаний из прошлого, прежнего опыта. Разорвав пакет, Брок взвешивает палки в руке.  
– Что-то еще?  
– Только это.  
– Ну и дурак, – бурчит Брок без особого запала. – А если бы тебя поймали?  
Солдат глядит на него совершенно непонимающе.  
Броку надо подумать, а для этого – отослать Солдата подальше.  
– Ты забыл.  
Солдат садится, настороженный.  
– Я хочу мой стейк.  
Их взгляды встречаются. Глаза Солдата до боли синие.  
Солдат кивает.  
– С кровью, – бормочет он. – Я помню.  
«Гидры» больше нет.  
Это его первая мысль.  
Вторая вытекает из первой – Солдат не нуждается в обнулении.  
Это опасные мысли, на грани предательства даже, хотя вряд ли можно предать организацию, которая больше не существует. Капитан Америка в своей кампании по истреблению нацистов уже не одинок. У него есть Мстители. Один Тони Старк может скосить небольшую армию, и это лишь то, что попало в печать.  
Ему придется принимать решение, потому что Солдат не станет и не сможет, и они не могут таскать друг друга вечно. Но это не значит, что он не может быть эгоистичным.  
Брок отпивает из бутылки. Растягивает воду, пока Солдат не возвращается со стейком, теплым и достаточно сырым, чтобы можно было раскрасить комнату в красный. Отдав Солдату порядочный кусок, Брок впивается в свою порцию. Вкусно. По подбородку течет, и Брок даже не возражает, когда Солдат в перерывах между собственной едой порывается вытереть ему лицо. Если это его последний ужин, Брок намерен насладиться им сполна. Он все еще из «Гидры», едва ли кто–то будет относиться к нему иначе. Но если сделать все правильно, вероятно, можно будет надеяться на лучшую жизнь.  
– Я буду сдаваться.  
Солдат сверлит взглядом пластиковый контейнер так, будто там яд.  
Брок бросает в него комок салфеток.  
– Если хочешь, присоединяйся.  
– Учитывая твой уровень допуска, тебя привлекут к судебной ответственности, – говорит Солдат. – Есть вероятность, что комитет сочтет нужным применить агрессивные методы добычи информации.  
Брок изумляется, как Солдат может говорить все это с серьезным видом.  
– Во-первых, прекрати так выражаться. Это пытка – называй, как есть. И во-вторых, – он похлопывает себя по ногам. – Я все равно ничерта не чувствую. Пусть развлекаются.  
Солдат обдумывает все это, и у Солдата появляется вопрос. Солдат наливает воду в стакан, крошит таблетки в вихрь пузырей и протягивает Броку, следит, как тот выпивает все до капли.  
– Почему?  
– Ты как-то спрашивал, команда ли мы. Ты знаешь ответ.  
Лицо Солдата остается застывшим. Над этим надо поработать.  
Броку придется привыкать называть Солдата по имени.  
Он протягивает руку.  
– Ну, что скажешь?

Через три месяца после развала «ЩИТа» двое мужчин приходят сдаваться. Несмотря на всеобщее внимание к процессу, их имена никогда не разглашаются в обмен на информацию о террористической организации, известной как «Гидра».  
Реальность не такая однозначная.  
Брок проходит допросы, получает иммунитет. А еще – дохрена терапии и пересадок кожи. Лицо ему более или менее спасают, чувствительность восстановилась не полностью: кипящая вода для него теплая, мороз – приятный, и однажды он получает тепловой удар, потому что почти не потеет.  
Стив Роджерс благодарен ему за сотрудничество, но очень доходчиво дает понять, что Брок существует только по милости Солдата. И если тот выскажет хоть малейший признак тревоги или недовольства, Брока упекут так глубоко, что его не отыщут ни Отец, ни Сын, ни Святой Дух.  
Сейчас Брок неплохо передвигается на костылях. Старк работает над протезом под стать новой руке Джима. Они оба – выздоравливающие приспешники «Гидры», и, возможно, это немного облегчит вину. Брок стареет. Не такой легкий на подъем, как раньше. И, похоже, начинает размякать.  
Он дает Солдату пинка, потому что старые привычки трудно искоренить и все такое.  
– Прекрати, – предупреждает Джим, убирая ногу.  
Джиму, или Баки, или как там кто его сейчас называет, теперь лучше. Хотя хуже, чем было после Вашингтона, в любом случае некуда. Роджерс волнуется, что Джим слишком тихий. Брок утверждает, что Джим болтает больше, чем за семь прошедших лет, вместе взятых.  
– И что такого важного не может подождать до вечера? – лениво интересуется Брок, наблюдая за игрой бликов на руке Джима.  
Джим показывает планшет – один из Старковых, надо полагать. На экране изображение. На изображении человек.  
Дыхание Брока ускоряется.  
– Это?..  
– ДЖАРВИС нашел, в клинике в Скоттсдейле, в Аризоне.  
– Я убью его, – говорит Брок и ловит отголоски выражения на лице Джима. – Что? Есть идеи получше?  
– Это будет неоправданная потеря, – Джим пожимает плечами и отбирает у него планшет.  
– Я думал, что он мертв! Мог бы хоть знак подать!  
– Значит, отправляемся на поиски, – решает Джим и добавляет, секунду подумав: – Говорят, у них замечательные стейки.  
– Мы? – настороженно переспрашивает Брок.  
Джим поднимается.  
– Мы - команда, – с вызовом говорит он.  
– Ты же понимаешь, какую истерику закатит Роджерс, когда обнаружит, что тебя нет? – уточняет Брок.  
– Так ему и надо, – ворчит Джим.  
Брок ухмыляется.  
– Все еще злишься, что дружок ушел, не попрощавшись?  
– Заткнись, пока я сам тебя не заткнул, – вскидывается Джим. – Ты идешь или нет?  
– Придется, – вздыхает Брок, будто бы оказывая Джиму гигантскую услугу. – Должен же кто-то защищать тебя от арахисового масла.  
– Это было один раз… – протестует Джим. – Ты сколько мне припоминать собираешься… черт, Брок!  
Брок смеется до слез.  
Год назад его жизнь закончилась. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя более живым.


End file.
